


I Love You, But Not As A Sister

by hoholasoyunlimon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoholasoyunlimon/pseuds/hoholasoyunlimon
Summary: The war is over and everyone takes different directions, but the feelings that Takumi has towards his sister Kamui are becoming more and more difficult to conceal. Afraid of being rejected by her or society, she tries to get closer to her, to some distance. Can he resist, will she correspond to the feelings that cause him so much regret? Discover it by yourselves.* Warning: May contain spoilers, incest (not really) and content for older than 13. *Disclaimer: I do not have legal rights over the characters in the story, or Fire Emblem: fates. They belong to Nintendo and intelligent systems.This story belongs to me and it's not part of the canonical facts of the game. Any resemblance to another story is just coincidence.





	I Love You, But Not As A Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I'll be translating to English from Spanish so, if you see an error let me know. BTW: Even if this is a direct translation if many people comment about disliking CamillaxRyoma pairing I'll change it for another.

** — POV Kamui — **

The war against Anankos finally ended and our families can live in peace, even though we had to confront mother and father, and that some sacrificed for victory.

Now that there is peace, the elders will return to start a new era as kings and their queens will accompany them.

I could use a help to decorate fence and to clear my name. When I did not choose to join any army they closed the doors for a good reputation in Nohr or Hoshido.

As soon as we found a way to get back to the bottomless canyon my brothers and sisters left.

 

— Kamui: Why don't you stay longer?

— Ryoma: I would like to, but ...

— Xander: You understand our situation more than anyone else, we must do our job as kings, there are several people who are waiting for a good punishment for their crimes.

— Ryoma: Apart from that, remember that I am committed to Princess Camilla and we will soon be married.

— Kamui: But —

— Leo: Please, listen. They're not saying they'll never see you again.

— Camilla: Just thinking, I can't wait until the wedding to see you again. I — I think I'd better stay with you or you go with us.

— Sakura: e — everyone has things to do, b — but we'll see each other again.

— Elise: In fact I don't, I can come to visit you every day, like when you were in the fortress ... — winked an eye.

— Leo: Do you realize what you're saying?

— Hinoka: I'd have to cross all Nohr to get to the Bottomless canyon, right?

— Leo: Precisely.

— Xander: Elise, I forbid you to do it! I know you want to help, but worry more about yourself, understand?!

— Elise: You don't have to be so strict, I just wanted to--I just wanted to cheer things up.

— Kamui: Xander, I see your point. I'll wait till the wedding day. I'm very lucky to have brothers like you and it would hurt more if anything happens to Elise.

— Leo: Well said.

— Kamui: Now, yes, it's my turn to say goodbye. see you soon...

 

Meanwhile, the rest of us are trying to save what's left of the near-destruction of the Valla dimension. Many of our troops withdrew because their families and friends are waiting for them in their homes or because they found love in wartime and are now ready to devote themselves to it.

After the independence of the Ice Tribe, Flora returned home, and, although it was difficult for Felicia to decide, she chose to stay as my maid, occasionally visiting flora.

Oboro renounced being Takumi’s retainer, to be a tailor and have her own shop and go visit other kingdoms. Personally this does not convince me, I thought Takumi was going to objet, but he didn’t. I heard that 3 nohrian retainers also renunced, but at the last moment they changed their minds.

Jakob and Kaze also stayed in Valla, like Azura, and me I dare say that none of us feels alone now ...

 

** — POV Takumi — **

****

The thought of leaving Kamui and Azura alone remained in my mind for a long time, as if knowing that something was going to happen to them. Although Azura used to be apart from me and my family, she has always felt like a sister, as the Queen wanted. Now I feel something strange about Kamui, she is very clueless but optimistic. If we had been raised together, I wonder my relationship with her would have been any different.


End file.
